


A Little Help

by VGucci



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Magic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGucci/pseuds/VGucci
Summary: Magic!AU. In a world where flying dragons and magical creatures are a norm, two organisations – S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra – protect and maintain the order around the world. The two worked in harmony with Hydra terminating any dangers or threats to the world whilst S.H.I.E.L.D would focus on the laws, politics, rights and discoveries relating to magic. However, when Tony Stark is suddenly classified as a criminal by Hydra, along with the rest of the Avengers, Peter is torn on what to do. Especially as he is rapidly gaining attention from the higher ups at Hydra as an up and coming agent. But then again, Tony Stark is his father, and the Avengers is his family. The words MJ said 2 years ago ring even louder in his head.“Don't trust Hydra. Just wait and see. You can't trust them Peter. You have to quit."





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this mess of a fanfic at 4:50am so I'd like to apologise for any errors that you may spot. If you see any please let me know so i can fix it- thanks! Tags are gonna be added as the story progresses on.

The world is complex. It wasn’t always like this – flying dragons and magical street duels weren’t always a thing on Earth. But ever since an explosion that happened in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, everything changed. Dragons flew up from the seas and into the skies, causing the government to fall into panic, trying to take down the creatures but ultimately failing. People would have sudden sparks of magic escape their hands, unable to control it. Some people even grew in new features, ranging from wings to tails to horns and were originally outcasted as freaks, before it just became a normal sight. The world had no choice but to try and adapt to the new changes. However, there was still the minority that was left unmutated by the sudden spark of magic. 

New orders were being created rapidly to control the panicking people at first, the most prominent organisations known as S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra which originated from America and Germany respectively, before becoming world-wide organisations. The two worked in harmony with Hydra terminating any dangers or threats to the world whilst S.H.I.E.L.D would focus on the laws, politics, rights and discoveries relating to magic. 

Not everyone was born or affected by the sudden burst of energy – for example Tony Stark. Some parents would be terrified if their child was born with magic flowing through their veins, however Howard Stark was not one of them. He was ecstatic with the thought of his child being able to wield some sort of power that science could not explain, excited at the thought of exploring the possibilities, especially since he, himself, was unaffected by magic. However, the birth of his son served as a disappointment. His eyes were downcast as he glanced at the child, noticing the lack of any unhuman physical features. The lack of any sparks of raw energy. Even as years passed, Tony was unable to cast a spell or possess any signs of magic which overshadowed his talent with science. 

On the other side of the spectrum, Peter Parker was born 30 years after Tony Stark and he was a bundle of joy with overflowing magic just escaping from his tiny hands. With bright eyes, small white horns and an abundance of energy. “He’s beautiful,” breathed out Mary as she held the child in her arms. But her mind was clouded by fear of what could be in store for him. By his first birthday, he was levitating cars, giggling at the floating Lego blocks before they exploded, clapping his hands in delight. 

By his fourth birthday, he was watching the television excitedly that was showing the Stark Expo, saying to his parents that he wanted to go to it. Completely entranced by all the inventions that were on display, and in complete awe at the inventor of the vast majority of them – Tony Stark. The very next day, Peter began tinkering with the microwave that put his parents into panic. The next year, for his sixth birthday, his parents took him to the annual Stark Expo. They even bought him an iron man helmet which he wore to the way there. 

There was an attack. There was panic. It was a disaster as drones and ungodly monsters swept into the expo. But all Peter could recall was pointing his hand towards one of the drones before a beam exploded it and the words “nice work kid,” coming from his idol.

The next year, he lost his parents. It was an airplane crash, was what he heard his aunt mutter on the phone. There was some monsters up in the sky or there was some mess up with the controls on the plane. The answer was unclear to his young mind. All that he knew was that he was left without parents. But it was ok. He had his aunt and uncle. There was also his idol that kept achieving more and more as Iron Man. He still had family and somehow, he still had childish innocence to him. Two years later, he lost his uncle at the age of 7 and somehow, he still retained the childish innocence. The words his uncle said the night before he died rang clear in his mind, “with great power came great responsibility.” 

At the age of 14, he was bitten by a spider on a field trip which sounded so irrelevant that he ignored it. Until he some how developed super strength and the ability to stick to any surface along with heightened senses. Combining that with the abilities he was born with, he decided that he wanted to use his power for something, he wanted to help people. He wanted to protect people. He also wanted to be someone like his idol, he wanted to save people. He wanted to save someone else’s parents or someone’s uncle. So, he created Spiderman, out of extra cloth that he found around and some simple magic and a pair of goggles. 

Then magic happened. Tony Stark was in his bedroom, questioning him about the “Spiderling” that suddenly appeared in Queens. Despite the amount of denial that Peter pushed forward, his idol, Tony Stark, easily managed to find his costume and persuade him to fly to Germany despite the amount of homework he still had to do. It was a choice he could never regret, though he had little sway over the whole situation. What Stark says, goes, was something that Peter learnt that afternoon.   
Ever since then, it just happened. The two began talking more and more. Peter would talk about his adventures as Spiderman, about how his aunt was doing, about his friends at school. He would bring up ideas on how to upgrade the Spiderman suit that Tony gave him, and in return, Tony would invite him to his lab to make the ideas into reality. It was like seeing magic more clearly whenever Peter was in the lab with Tony. Every little adjustment was just contributing to make something amazing. 

“Hey kid,” greeted Tony from his spot in the lab, a cup of coffee in one hand and a tablet in the other. “You’d never believe what I heard. Apparently, your school is having a careers convention tomorrow?” 

“Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that.” Said Peter as he plopped his school bag on one of the empty tables. “Apparently it’s this whole entire scheme to get us work experience and to ‘inspire us’ down a path or something like that. ‘Your young minds have endless opportunities’ or something along those lines. I honestly did forget about that Mister Stark. Like really. They talked about it a lot at the start of it, but then the talk kind of just died down? I thought that they cancelled the idea. At the start of the month, they were talking about getting S.H.I.E.L.D in, and Hydra and even Oscorp. Actually, I think they might have mentioned something like that in the morning, but I honestly don’t even remember at this point.” 

“Wait a second, they would send out an invite to fucking Oscorp but not Stark Industries? What are they, mad?” Asked Tony with disbelief which earned a laugh from Peter. 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure that Oscorp might have even reached out towards the school. You know? There’s the whole entire fear about the ageing population and how that’s going to be impacting the workforce. It really wouldn’t surprise me if they’re trying to recruit young, though I’m pretty sure those type of recruitment schemes are targeted towards graduates from a college or something.” 

“Wow look at you. Hanging out with Pepper a bit much?” 

“Can’t blame me. Pepper is awesome! Did you know she gave me this recipe for amazing cookies? Mister Stark, you don’t understand how just, amazing they were. I’m pretty sure me and May baked maybe, 20 or so of them. They were gone before the next day and that was just the first batch we made. I’ll be sure to bring some over the next time. Oh! Or we can bake some right now.” Gushed Peter. 

“Up to you kid.” 

“Alright! Awesome, lets go. Trust me, the cookies are so amazing – the spider suit can wait. This is just – is Pepper free right now? Do you think she would want to help? I think me and May might have gotten some of the measurements messed up, but they still tasted amazing. With Pepper here to help, it might be even better. You know?” 

“Right kid let me check. Friday, get in contact with Pepper, see if you can send her to the kitchen of the floor we’re in. Tell her that Peter wants to bake cookies – “  
“Tell her I said hi as well,” chimed in Peter. 

“And that the kid says hi,” continued Tony before chugging down the remaining coffee and setting down the tablet. “By the way kid, you know, what else I heard about the careers convention?” 

“What?” Asked Peter with suspicion as the two made their way to the kitchen. 

“Oh, nothing much, just that the kids can bring their parents to the career convention as well.” 

“So?” Asked Peter, wary of what to expect Tony to say. 

“Nothing kid.” 

The next morning, Peter woke up with a grin on his face as the light streamed in through the window of his bedroom at the tower. Putting on his slippers, he slipped into the kitchen which was spotless compared to the mess that he and Tony made the previous night whilst Pepper watched with amusement. Sitting on the counter was an already packed lunch box, with three of the cookies that they made, as well as the typical sandwich and bottle of water. The sight of it made his grin widen as he went to grab a bowl of cereal. 

The mornings at the tower were always quiet. Pepper would be at the office, dealing with all the CEO stuff that she became accustomed to, whilst Tony was either awake or asleep in his lab. But despite it all, there was always a packed lunch box waiting for him. 

Finishing up his breakfast, he quickly went to brush his teeth and wash his face, before changing into some clothes and throwing on his shoes. Running into the lab, he saw Tony resting his head on the table, eyes closed and completely passed out. Below his face were blueprints for the new upgrades that they were going to install into the Spiderman suit. Leaving the man to rest, Peter grabbed his bag from the table before heading out of the tower to meet up with Happy. And like any other day, a sleek black car appeared before him. The car dropped him off at the school, like any other day. And like any other day, he went towards his locker, expecting to see Ned and MJ around. 

“Hey Peter!” Greeted Ned whilst MJ acknowledged his arrival with a, “hey loser.” 

“There’s so many adults around today,” whispered Peter, as if it was a secret observation that he made. Which was unusual for the school. There were adults following around the kids, but there were also banners scattered around the school with ‘Careers Day’ scrawled all over them. 

“Not going to lie, I’m shocked that this amount of big shots can just ditch a day at work to spend with their little kiddie,” snickered MJ. 

“I mean, I think it’s pretty awesome. My dad’s coming in after lunch.” Defended Ned. 

“Nice! I haven’t seen your dad in ages. Is he still working in finance?” Asked Peter as he placed his lunch and books into his locker. 

“Yeah, apparently there’s this merger going on that’s been making him work overtime. My mum was going to come today instead, but some how he got the day off.”

“How about you MJ?” Asked Peter. 

“Whatever,” scoffed the girl before making her way to class. 

“I think we’re growing on her.” 

“Totally.” 

The two followed her and made their way to their seats before the teacher arrived. The class was decorated with banners just like the hallway. It appears the careers day was a bigger deal than Peter expected it to be. Especially since at least 60% of the class had either one or both of their parents with them. 

“Class, settle down,” spoke up the teacher. “As you know, today is the much-anticipated careers day. As result, the classes are in a way, cancelled. The school has organised a bunch of organisations to visit today. We have organisations that specialise in politics, such as representatives from the Democratic and Republic party, as well as S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra. Of course, we have organisations that specialise in STEM such as Oscorp, and Stark Industries.”

“What?” Muttered Peter with confusion. Ignoring the eager grins from Ned and the smirk from MJ. 

“We also have other big businesses such as Apple, Tesla and PwC visiting. As you are students of this school, you are representing us. We expect for you to be on your best behaviour as this is a once in a lifetime opportunity – don’t waste it by being foolish. If there are any issues, you will be sent to the head teacher immediately to be dealt with. Now, the organisations have stalls across the school. Some classrooms have been rearranged for the stalls. However, the majority will either be in the courtyard or in the gym or cafeteria hall. Parents that are visiting today, I want to say thank you for your time. To those that will be participating in the ‘job and tell’, that will be starting at 2pm. Otherwise, are there any questions?” 

The teacher was greeted by silence. “You may go now – remember to be responsible,” he said as a bunch of adults and students scattered from the classroom. 

“Let’s go to the Stark stand, “ordered MJ as Ned nodded enthusiastically. 

“You think Tony Stark would be here?” He asked as Peter sighed. 

“No way, I saw him passed out in his lab this morning. He won’t be awake till twelve or one at the earliest,” snorted Peter as he grabbed his bag. 

“I’m willing to bet $50 that he’s going to be here,” smirked MJ. 

“What are you, mad?” Scolded Peter. “So, where are we going first?” 

“How about the courtyard? There should be a bunch of people there, right? I kind of want to talk to S.H.I.E.L.D. Imagine how awesome that would be to work with them. Imagine working with the Avengers,” gushed Ned as Peter hummed in agreement. “Then again, aren’t you practically an Avenger already? Any new news?” 

“Nah, not really. A bunch of them is on some mission in China right now. I can’t say much, but well. Something to do with magic, experiments and just absolute madness.” Said Peter, trying to sound as discreet as possible. 

“Awesome,” whispered Ned. 

“C’mon dorks. The queue is going to be massive by the time we get there.” 

“Right,” agreed Peter as the three scurried towards the courtyard. 

By the time that they arrived, MJ was correct. The booths were crowded by students and parents alike, waiting to talk to the few representatives. It seemed as though the courtyard was filled with the governmental organisations. The Republic party had 5 people at their stall whilst the Democratic had 4. The two parties had similar setups; the Republic party had pens and copies of their manifesto whilst the Democratic party had a bunch of notebooks and copies of their own manifesto as well. Whilst the two were swamped, the other two there – S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra – were flooded by excitable teenagers and parents that just looked tired. Which was understandable as Hydra bought in rubber weapons that were meant to mimic the actual weapons they use in missions whilst S.H.I.E.L.D had copies of what they do, and the discoveries that they have made so far relating to magic. 

“This is awesome. This is just so, so awesome.” Repeated Ned. 

“I know right.” Breathed out Peter. 

“Which are we going to first?” Asked Ned. 

“Didn’t you want to check out S.H.I.E.L.D?” Offered Peter. 

“Yeah, but their queue is just massive. We can do something else until the queue dies. Anything you want to see MJ?” Questioned Ned.

“Let’s just get in the queue. We’re still one of the first classes to get released, it’s not like the queue is going to slow down any time soon.” Replied MJ before the three made their way towards the group of people. 

“What are you going to ask them?” Questioned Peter with curiosity. 

“Planning to ask them about the entry requirements and what role would they think I’d be best suited for. Don’t worry – I know already that I’m not really fit for the field work, but maybe something in magic development. Imagine me, in the future. Ned, the discoverer of a new way to wield magic.” Replied Ned. 

“Like there isn’t enough ways to wield magic already.” Commented MJ. 

“Yeah but imagine a way for non-magic people to wield it. Wouldn’t that be awesome?” Asked Ned in response. “Or maybe I could make a discovery about a new element that enhances the user’s magic capability. Or better yet, maybe I could create a technique to help people control their magic.”

“That would be pretty awesome. Dude, I’m going to get to say, ‘I know a famous S.H.I.E.L.D agent’ in the future. Can’t wait!” Teased Peter. “How about you MJ, what stalls do you want to go to?”

“Journalism ones. Then again, I don’t know. I’m thinking of just starting my own.” Shrugged MJ. 

“You’re both so ambitious.” Grinned Peter. 

“How about you dork?” 

Shuffling forward in the queue, Peter thought about it for a bit. What could he do? He knew that he wanted to continue with Spiderman, he still wanted to help people. But then there was the chance to work at Stark Industries that he knew was there for him, for him to create and assist the Avengers as well. But then there was also the choice to go to get some type of higher education, which was what he originally planned before he met Tony, before plunging into finding a job. But the idea of working for Hydra or S.H.I.E.L.D – it would give him the chance to help more people. “I’m unsure,” started Peter, “I was thinking about just getting a degree in something and then applying for a position at Stark Industries.” 

“So predictable.” Snorted MJ.

“Hey!” 

“Didn’t mean it as an insult, calm down.” 

The three approached the front of the line and instantly, their eyes snapped towards the display of potions, amulets, charms and the massive pile of books created by S.H.I.E.L.D. The stall only had 2 agents on hand, and they seemed to be trying to answer a bunch of questions as quickly and efficiently as possible. When the three reached there, the female agent greeted them. 

“Hello there youngsters,” she teased with a cheeky grin. “Interested in what you see? Got any questions for me?” She was dressed in a lab coat, with her hair tied up in a messy bun – looking the complete opposite of her partner at the stall. Who seemed more apathetic whilst discussing the possible routes in S.H.I.E.L.D to another teen and their parent. 

“Yeah, I actually have a ton of questions if that’s alright,” began Ned before bombarding the representative with all of the questions in his mind. He was prepared for this, he had his notebook with him and a pen in his hand throughout the whole time, writing in the answers that were most relevant. 

Peter smiled at the sight. In all honesty, it has been a while since he got to see his friend this excited about something that wasn’t related to Tony Stark or Stark Industries or Spiderman or the Avengers. It was always the same topic; it was always about Peter’s life. But to see his friend so excited about the opportunities for his future made Peter happy. For a while, Peter zoned out of the conversation between the representative and Ned, and he was pretty sure that he wasn’t the only one. Glancing to the side, he already saw MJ reading something on her phone. Just as he felt himself zoning out again, his senses flashed. Instinctively, he grabbed the hand that was going to tap him on his shoulder.

“Oh,” muttered Peter with confusion before looking at the figure that was going to touch him. It was a looming figure with greying hair that was swept back, wearing a black suit with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. His gloves were black. “Can I help you?” 

“Nice horns– magic user?” Asked the figure. 

Peter quickly went to check his horns. It was strange. No one ever bothered to comment them before, because there was nothing that outstanding or unique about them. They were just white horns, on his head. “Yeah,” answered Peter sceptically.

The figure laughed. “Don’t act too worried, ain’t going to do anything to you kid. I’m one of the representatives from Hydra. Doesn’t seem as though you looked very entertained with your friend’s conversation right now, thought I’d give you some company.” He explained. “Name’s Lewis.” 

“Peter.” 

“Have you ever participated in a magic duel?” Asked Lewis, which caught the attention of MJ. 

“Magic duels on school grounds are prohibited.” She cut in, snapping her book closed. 

“Don’t worry about it, I got an exception from your principal.” 

“Right.” Snapped MJ sarcastically. “Don’t get me wrong Mister Hydra, but shouldn’t you be at your stall answering people’s questions and stuff?” 

“Snappy, aren’t you? Well Peter, I’ll see you around.” Waved Lewis before making his way back to his original stall which was opposite to the one that S.H.I.E.L.D has. 

“That was weird,” muttered Peter. “You really snapped at him. Why? Not that I’m not grateful, because I’m really grateful. I wasn’t sure on how to even handle that. Thanks MJ, but really, that was a bit harsh, especially if he’s a representative. But thank you, once again.” Rambled Peter. 

“Don’t trust Hydra,” she whispered to him before glancing around. “I heard from some people that they’re doing some strange stuff recently.” Which earned a confused look from Peter. “Never mind nerd.” 

By the time that the whole situation was over, Ned practically bounced back to the pair clutching his notebook and one of the free books from the S.H.I.E.L.D stand. “It was awesome! I think I found out what I’m aiming for in life now. Did you know they’re making a freaking spaceship!? How awesome is that! They’re trying to figure out how to incorporate magic into it and just wow. That’s going to be my future in the future, I just know it.” 

“Good for you dork.”

“How about we go to the Stark stand now?” Offered MJ.

“Guys, there’s really no need to,” whined Peter. “Like, really. I’ll just ask Mister Stark or Miss Potts later. Not to sound judgemental or anything, but the people at the stall probably won’t even be able to answer the questions that well compared to the other people we can just ask- “

“Yeah, like your dad,” snickered MJ. 

“He’s not my dad!” Defended Peter. 

“Peter, you know that there’s news outlets speculating that he has a child, a son to be exact, that attends this very high school. Who gets picked up every day by his personal driver now turned asset manager, and who spends hours and hours with him. And all of the evidence is pointing to you. I have to agree with MJ on this one, especially with all the stuff he does for you,” said Ned, earning a nod of approval from MJ.

“Yeah kid, I do so much for you, and this is how you treat me?” 

“Mister Stark!” Greeted Peter before practically bouncing towards the elder. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at your stall or something? Or with Pepper? Or in the lab? Or just somewhere else and not at this school?” 

“You expect me, Tony Stark, to stand in a stall all day and greet little kids and their obnoxious parents that think their kid is the best creature in the world?” Questioned Tony with as much sarcasm as he could muster in each word. “Kid, they said that parents could visit as well.” 

“But you’re not- “ 

“Totally his dad.”

“Right.” 

“See, your friends get it,” teased Tony. 

“Please stop,” whimpered Peter. “Plus, you’re drawing attention to us. Pepper is going to be so annoyed when she finds out that you skipped your schedule for this convention.” 

“It’s fine.” Muttered Tony as he waved his hand, “plus, I think my disguise is pretty good, right?” He asked whilst pointing to his hat and his pair of sunglasses. 

“Not really.” Winced Peter. 

“Come on, lets go check out some stalls. We need to plan out your future. I heard that there’s an amazing company called Stark Industries here. Got a real hot CEO as well, Miss Potts. You’re going to love it,” smirked Tony.

“We were just heading there the now,” voiced up MJ. 

“I hate you all.” 

“No you don’t kid.” 

“Yes, I really do.” 

“You really don’t.” 

The rest of the day before lunch was spent with Peter, his friends and Tony visiting several other stalls. They even had representatives from some colleges nearby come in. Before noon, Peter was already carrying brochures from several organisations and free items such as notebooks and keyrings that they were giving away. Tony made it a habit to question each of the representatives that they encounter like an overprotective parent which just caused a bunch of teasing remarks to be directed to Peter. Throughout the whole time, it was obvious that people began to recognise Tony Stark; with some people even snapping a picture or two. 

“You’re going to get into trouble with this,” said Peter.

“Don’t worry about it kid – this is why I have a whole entire PR division at this point.” 

By the time that they stopped for lunch, the four managed to find an almost empty classroom with only a few students and their parents resting there before resuming. Peter rushed towards one of the seats and placed his lunch box that he collected from his locker onto the table. “I can’t believe you did this,” he said shooting a playful glare at Tony.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me until last night that you could bring your parents to school today.” Shot back Tony.

“Sir, you’re not my- “ 

“Ah but, but,” interrupted Tony. “You know that the paperwork is just in process right now.” 

“You’re getting adopted by Tony Stark!?” Exclaimed Ned before getting hit on the head by MJ. 

“Nothing to see here,” snapped MJ towards the onlookers. 

“I like this one,” said Tony before nodding to MJ’s direction. 

“Thanks, I know I’m awesome.” 

“I better get going, my dad should be outside the school now. He said he even bought my favourite from Subway for lunch as well.” Said Ned. “It’s an honour meeting you Mister Stark.” 

“I need to go anyway dorks.” Said MJ before the two teens waved goodbye to Peter and Tony. “See you later.” 

“I still can’t believe you Mister Stark. Like of all the things you could have done,” muttered Peter. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony. Then again, I guess I should be trying to get you to call me dad,” teased Tony. 

“Please no, I don’t think I have the energy for this,” responded Peter as he grabbed his sandwich. 

“That’s a first. Anyway, what are you thinking of after this whole day. Seems as though Apple wanted to hire a brain like yours today. Then again, you know I heard that Stark Industries is pretty amazing. Did I mention the hot CEO?” 

“The hot CEO is your soon to be wife. And even so, I’m thinking of it.” 

“Good.” 

A moment of silence passed over the two as Peter finished eating one of the sandwiches. 

“I don’t even have a choice, did I?” Asked Peter. 

Gasping in mock hurt, Tony quickly responded, “you always have a choice.” 

“Want a sandwich?” Offered Peter as he nudged one of the slices to the older man. “They’re really good.” 

“I know kid, but not hungry,” said Tony. 

“Want a cookie instead?” 

“Course kid.” 

“You’re worse than a toddler.” 

“Child, that is not how you should be talking to your dad- “

“You’re not my dad.” 

“Oh woe is me; my son is entering the rebel teenager phase.” 

“Please stop.” 

“Anyway, I need to head back to the tower after this. Apparently they finished their mission, and everyone is coming back this afternoon.” 

“Does that mean movie night?!” 

“Yeah, was thinking about. Movie night and Thai food, how does that sound?” 

“Sounds like an awesome plan!” 

“Right kid, calm down.” 

“Sorry Mister Stark.” 

“You’re never going to stop calling me that, are you?” 

“Nope,” grinned Peter as he finished up his lunch. 

“Right. Well, I better get going. Take care, be educational. Smart. Don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.”

“And certainly don’t do anything you would do?” 

“Yeah kid, be smart.” Said Tony as he got up from his seat. “I’m going to sign out. You know to message me if you need anything. Happy will pick you up later.” 

“Alright, see you later then.” 

“See you kid.”

“By the way,” started Peter as he beamed at the older, “thanks Tony. For coming today.” 

“No problem kid.” 

Waving the kid goodbye, Tony left the room. As soon as he left, all eyes snapped away from Peter, allowing him to finish his lunch quietly. Whipping out his phone, he scrolled through Facebook. His home page was filled with memes and news reports as well as the odd picture that one of his friends posted. Tapping into the group chat consisting of him and MJ and Ned, he read through the messages he missed. 

Guy in a chair   
Guys, there’s some magic match going on at the courtyard! 

MJ  
Idk how to tell you but those are banned. 

Guy in a chair   
It’s one of the Hydra agents against a Shield one

MJ   
That’s stupid. 

Guy in a chair   
Cmon MJ, you got to see this. @Super spider you there? 

Super spider   
Yeah, just finished my lunch. Is it still going on?

Guy in a chair   
They finished 2 rounds so far. I don’t even know how many they’re doing. Hurry! 

Super spider   
Omw 

Snapping his lunch box shut, Peter rushed through the doors and towards the courtyard. Magic duels weren’t a normal occurrence within the school, especially since they were banned due to the harm that it could cause. But of course, with such high-profile organisations, it wasn’t surprising that the principal allowed it this once. Most likely, they were probably demonstrating some self-defence techniques. By the time that Peter arrived at the courtyard it was jammed pack with people. He couldn’t even spot Ned or his dad in the sea of people. Slithering his way through the mass, Peter managed to get a good spot where he just saw the Hydra agent knock down the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. 

Sparks of energy flew from the Hydra agent like electricity before it concentrated into the palm of his hand. With one swipe, the energy was sent towards the S.H.I.E.L.D agent, who quickly put up a purple misty shield around them self. As soon as the aftereffects from the Hydra agent wore down, the S.H.I.E.L.D agent quickly made a circular motion with their hand, creating spheres that zoomed towards their opponent, before bursting on contact. As soon as the burst occurred, they quickly did another spell, with the swipe of their arm, a red threadlike substance appeared in the air which focused on the Hydra agent. However, before it could make any contact, the agent whispered one word,” zero,” before they were surrounded by a pillar of light that erased the red threadlike spell and blew everyone a few steps back.

“Awesome,” whispered Peter, his eyes wide. Despite being exposed to magical fights since he took on the role of Spiderman, a fight as skilful as the one in front of him was enough to send him into awe. Most fights that he participated in as Spiderman, consisted of people screaming out a chant or a quick spell that didn’t even hurt. 

“Resorting to level 3 spells already?” Taunted the S.H.I.E.L.D agent. 

“Not even, that was only level 5,” smirked the Hydra agent. 

“I think it’s safe to say that this was a draw,” spoke up Lewis as he suddenly appeared between the two. “As you all know, we have different levels of spells that we can cast that has been approved by our individual organisations. Typically, level 10 spells don’t inflict much damage, whilst level 0 spells being the other side of the spectrum.” 

“Good match,” offered the S.H.I.E.L.D agent as their opponent nodded their head in agreement. 

“Good match.” 

“Anyway, how about we have a small match with some potential recruits?” Offered Lewis as he saw the eyes of the teenagers light up whilst their parents looked worry. As his eyes scanned the room, he instantly pin-pointed the pair of white horns he saw earlier that day. “White horns, Peter. How about you have a shot? I did want to see your magic capabilities.” 

“Me, sir?” 

“Yes you,” confirmed Lewis as he walked towards the boy. “I’ll teach you a level 5 spell if you can beat Jay over here.” He offered as he pointed towards the Hydra agent that just sparred. 

“I don’t stand a chance against an agent like that.” Tried Peter, feeling uneasy in the situation.

“Don’t worry about it. He won’t be allowed to use any of the spells above level 10 or equivalent. I have faith in you,” encouraged Lewis as Peter stepped up. 

“Alright then,” he said hesitantly, despite all of his signals warning him of danger.


End file.
